1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage can assembly with straw retention means and more particularly pertains to retaining a straw within the can in a fixed orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of straw assemblies for beverage containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, straw assemblies for beverage containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing straws for beverage containers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,019 to Sizemore discloses a lid-drinking straw assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,829 to Johnson et el. discloses a san-i-can (a beverage container incorporating its own straw).
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,989 to Juty discloses a combined can end and pull tab closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,176 to Diaz discloses a reclosable cover for a beverage can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,817 to Payne et al. discloses a straw assembly for a liquid container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,411 to Elfelt et al. discloses container lid with foldback drink opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,827 to Chang et al. discloses a beverage container.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beverage can assembly with straw retention means for retaining a straw within the can in a fixed orientation.
In this respect, the beverage can assembly with straw retention means according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining a straw within the can in a fixed orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved beverage can assembly with straw retention means which can be used for retaining a straw within the can in a fixed orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.